Cooling the burning desire
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: Love, fate and desire. Together they'll make it through.


**WUZZUP, WUZZUP? Here I am again with a one-shot which is a present for ProKitty202! I hope you'll like it deary! Sorry it took so long though ^^;**

**Of course who else want to read it is also welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cooling the burning desire**

* * *

><p>Kanetsugu sat down, arms folded, eyebrows frowned together and his eyes narrowed as he was in deep thought. The other retainers of the Uesugi just stood there stupefied and pondered on what to do.<p>

The priest thought about the many battles that would follow, the vision he got upon war, to lead his allies to fight so that love will rise from the victories yet the losses so people will apprehend what is most important. That is what he has learned ever since becoming part of the Uesugi.

He had gone through many and as time passed by there were various warlords to be dealt with. During these battle's he had befriended Yukimura Sanada and Mitsunari Ishida, each of them fighting for what they stand for: love and honour.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi was one of those daimyo who had striven far in his conquest of the land. Many bowed down to him, but the land was left in a great disturbance.

Kiyomasa Katö and Masanori Fukushima, both along with other Toyotomi officer disagreed with Mitsunari's ideals and targeted him instead to fight for succession themselves.

Kanetsugu, along with Yukimura hurried to aid there friend and eventually managed to provide safety to the latter.

The priest held his head which pounded with concern. Everything seemed to be chaotic and he hated the fact that there reigned hatred and disarray among his friends and the people he loves dearly.

Though there was one person who was especially on his mind during these difficult times. Coming into contact with the Toyotomi, Kanetsugu had met a young woman who was one of the retainers. Although under these circumstances, she still had faith that peace will eventually find its way in our hearts and would spread across the land.

The young woman could be a bit ditzy at times, but she was a dreamer, a believer yet he adored her kind and honest personality. He had gotten to know her and found she also respected his ways and ideals. She understood them, differently than most people.

Miyashita…

Then he stood up, and walked outside the castle to empty his head from further worrying while the musings which involved the woman remained. He didn't exactly knew where he was headed to… he just decided to follow his heart.

Kanetsugu kept wandering, his intuition leading him further and further away from the castle, further away from continuing worries and obligations. He kept asking himself, was it because he was desperately walking away? Or was it that his mind wanted to bring him to focus on what was dearest to him?

That's right. Love.

After some time his feet seemed to have dragged him closer to, though not consciously decided, but surely shown the way by his heart:

The woman he admired so much.

Kanetsugu focused his gaze upon the emerald pools of the woman who stood now before him, her eyes showing the kindness instilled in her heart.

Slowly he walked towards her, while she just kept staring at him though he wasn't sure what her look was trying to say. He halted as he stood right over her, while she craned her head up, finding his stare so captivating.

Miyashita blushed a bit as she now finally stood face to face with the man she adored. This time, completely alone.

She decided to go for a walk, to see where the path would lead to. She was also tired and fed up with the incidents and disarray that appeared not only with her affiliations, but throughout the whole land. She could see that _he _also suffered, something she didn't like to happen, especially if before her eyes.

This man… she loves his vision.. she loves his caring nature… she loves his scent.. she loves it when he is near, she loves it when he is close… Every moment with him she stated as special.

Her lips slightly parted as the blush on her face increased.

Minutes passed by but it seemed much longer as the two did nothing but enjoy each other's presence silently.

The sky seemed clear and still, but dark clouds begin to cover up the heavens slowly shadowing the surroundings. The clouds combined and became heavy as they began to pour down everything they carried.

Kanetsugu looked up at the occurrence and sighed quietly. It seemed like even the sky tried to let go all the darkness that is covered with, when it becomes all too much, it's brave enough to let it's fluids flow. As if knowing the problems that featured the land were like grown flames that needed to be cooled down.

That was what the heavens desired.

Desire…

The priest focused his gaze upon the woman again. It was as if an unknown force was drawing him nearer.

Rain kept pouring down on the two as the heavens kept throwing the clouds' content. Miyashita looked up at the man who stood over her, lowering his face to hers, so that they almost touched. She could feel his hot breath roaming over her features providing it from warmth.

She could feel herself slightly panicking though she wasn't sure why. "Don't…" She told him as the heat now brushed over her lips as the priest inched closer. He knew he needed to refrain himself, so he was told by his mind. His heart told him otherwise.

It told him to cool down his desire.

He claimed her lips with a groan of delight as he began backing her up against a nearby wall, his hands leaning against it after moving over her.

Miyashita let out some sounds as she protested slightly while a shade of crimson showed upon her features.

Yes. She did enjoy this. She loved it, but couldn't stop herself from putting her hands on his chest, trying to push him away softly. Something told her they shouldn't be doing this, at least not now. There were other things to deal with…

Kanetsugu pulled back for a second to rest his forehead against hers, looking the young woman in the eyes. He smiled warmly at her as she just replied with a slight pout, at which the priest just broadened his smile.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"We shouldn't do this… Stop it, now."

The priest smiled at her gently as he brought his hand to her face to caress her cheek softly while brushing his lips against hers. "Is that what you really want..?" He asked again before his other hand moved to slide between her thighs.

Miyashita gasped at his bold action but didn't stop him as she closed her eyes and her body slightly tensed. "Yessss." That came out more pleased than she wanted to, which was being caused by the priest who had traced his fingers against her legs higher, until it reached her private part.

"Don't lie to me." With that, the man had made her moan again as two of his fingers rubbed against her panties firmly while giving her an intense look.

She blushed when she looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but instead she kept moaning and panting which get silenced after he leaned in to kiss her again, causing her to close her eyes.

Opening them again as he had pulled back, the red on her face increased as she spoke softly.

"You dummy…"

Kanetsugu was taken aback a little , but smiled when the woman moved her hands grabbing onto his coat as she pulled him closer for their lips to touch, the priest returning it while his tongue searched its way through her mouth.

His hands slid to her sides, flowing slowly to her hips before making their way in between her thighs to spread them apart. As he got in between her legs he wrapped them around his waist as he moved his lower body grinding his arousal against her.

The rain. The wetness. It made it all go so fluently and it was cold, yet it made their bodies hot. Miyashita wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't help but move her hips with the rhythm, almost losing herself to pleasure. It made her almost forget everything, even about the rain soaking their clothes and bodies.

Groans echoed through the place as Kanetsugu felt himself growing harder within the second. He broke the kiss as he planted kisses down to her neck, searching for the right spot. As he earned a delighted sigh from the woman, he nipped at the spot, massaging the skin with his lips.

His helmet fell to the ground as she knocked it off his head and removed the tie in his hair, causing his now wet hair to cling to his handsome features. He looked up from her neck and once again they shared glances, both panting vigorously while the rain did its work.

Kanetsugu smiled reassuringly as he put Miyashita down and pulled her panties off, to which the woman gasped and shyly turned her head, though she moved her hands around his neck again to support herself.

The priest cupped her chin, turning her gaze his way as his serious face was asking her if she wanted him to proceed. Miyashita immediately understood and nodded approvingly.

With that, he lifted her legs putting them around his waist again and positioned himself, before sliding in carefully.

An immediate groan commenced from his throat due to the feeling of his penis getting engulfed by warmth and moistness. He felt how the woman's arms clenched around him while she let out a moan.

He loved her soothing voice. It made him calm yet drove him crazy in a good way. He loved this woman , with all of his heart. He began to move slowly in and out of her, his hips rolling his way up to his desires. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her breasts before grabbing them while continuing his movements.

Miyashita felt how her body moved against the wall because of the force of the thrusts. Her breasts were being caressed and her nipples getting slightly teased to which she responded with a pleased whimper. It felt like her insides were being plowed as she felt her walls tighten around him as he hit frequently deeper inside her.

Kanetsugu repeatedly rocked his hips until he stopped and pulled out to put her down. Miyashita looked up questionably but blushed as he turned her around, making her hands seek support onto the wall while she bent forward.

As he entered her again his movements became rougher while he held her hips, forcing more moans and pleads from the woman. Eventually she could feel her breasts press against the wall along with her cheek now leaning against it while the priest kept moving in an almost erratic way.

A hand moved to lift one of the woman's leg up and hitting her womb from an angle, making her scream in ecstasy. Sweat formed on both their bodies as it mixed up with the still everlasting rain.

Feeling that he was close, Kanetsugu reached out and removed the ribbon from Miyashita's hair, making it droop loosely but graceful around her back. He leaned forward to growl in her ear making her respond with the same love sound while hitting her pleasure zone over and over again.

Eventually he came to a limit, ending it with a loud groan and final thrusting while releasing inside the woman as his fluids coated her insides.

Said woman climaxed along with him as her body shook due to the intense orgasm. She panted exhaustedly while her hands rested still against the wall, but slid down with the priest who pulled her with him as they lied down.

It seemed like the rain poured unlimited until the clouds slowed down their own releases and it had completely stopped. Light beams began to intrude slowly and connected with the land. Kanetsugu looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds fading away and watching them disappear fully.

The sun had shown itself at last. The priest smiled as he thought that someone or something might have given him a sign. He looked down at Miyashita, who had closed her eyes.

Yes, he knew for sure that with his love to his side, he would repel the conflicts that displayed among their allies.

"Kane…" She said while her eyes were closed still, though a smile spread across her beautiful features.

He looked at her curiously, slightly blushing because he was wondering where the sudden smile came from.

"I love you, dummy."

The priest almost choked and his face became a dark crimson. It wasn't that he didn't expect it, but, he actually wasn't sure how to take this confession after being called stupid. He guessed she was kind of right…

"I love you too." He eventually replied, though being still a bit flustered.

She laughed and kissed his lips. She truly loved it when he got embarrassed like that.

He responded with a smile and looked up at the bright skies again. He was kind of doubting himself and the current state of everything.

He learned that: Love and fate, will help satisfying your burning desire, or either help determine your believes and goals to strive to.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! I hoped you liked it cause I am so doubting myself a that ending. Uhm, anyhow, hope you enjoyed _; ; :D<strong>

**-Coco**


End file.
